Pastel de calabaza
by Aitnac
Summary: Cuando entra en Honeydukes Ron aún sigue rezongando a sus espaldas...". Una escena perdida de OotP.


**Pastel de calabaza**

_por Aitnac._

Cuando entran en Honeydukes Ron todavía sigue rezongando a sus espaldas. Hermione está empezando a arrepentirse de haberle contado lo de su hermana y Michael Corner porque el muy idiota se ha puesto realmente pesado. Se ha puesto tan pesado que en cuanto han entrado Harry ha visto el cielo abierto cuando Dean, Seamus y Neville le han llamado a gritos. Así que su amigo ha mascullado un "voy a saludar a los chicos" y se ha perdido en dirección al fondo de la tienda. Ron no. Sigue a Hermione entre las estanterías llenas de dulces, mientras la chica intenta hacerse la sorda y decidir que caramelos comprará.

- No me gusta su mirada – dice entre dientes- ¿no crees que oculta algo?

- Posiblemente, que todavía tiene sin hacer los deberes de Aritmancia – Hermione conoce a Corner y sabe que no es un mal chico, aunque un poco lento para ser un Ravenclaw.

_Diablillos de pimienta_. Son pequeños y chisporrotean en la boca al contacto con la lengua. Pican. Hermione se hincharía ahora mismo a comerlos porque, ya que Ron está realmente picajoso, considera que ella también debería ponerse en esa onda. Hay algo en el pelirrojo que siempre le ha irritado: esa forma de ser inconsciente y descerebrada. Ha sido así desde que arrastró a Harry fuera de la Sala Común una noche de primero para batirse en duelo con Malfoy ante las airadas protestas de Hermione. Pero a veces, ni ella misma sabe por qué, toda esa irritación le hace cosquillas en el estómago y acaba por ponerle una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

- No se como no me he dado cuenta antes – continua Ron

- No te habrías dado cuenta ni aunque lo anunciaran con luces de neón, Ronald – Hermione se ha separado de la estantería de los diablillos rodeándola hasta entrar en otro pasillo lleno de golosinas

- ¿Con qué? – Ron no se da por vencido y la sigue de cerca.

- Olvídalo.

_Plumas de azúcar_. Dulces. Se parecen tanto a las de verdad que puedes chuparlas en clase y ningún profesor se dará cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Si Ron llegase a profesor su clase sería sin duda la clase de las plumas de azúcar. Hermione no cree que haya conocido a una persona más distraída en toda su vida. Una persona que ni siquiera recuerda que su varita está rota y acaba vomitando babosas durante un día entero por despistado. Y por defenderla.

- Ginny no está en sus cabales – el discurso parecía no tener fin – ese tío es un idiota

- Entonces genial: Ginny tiene mucha experiencia con idiotas, sobretodo con hermanos mayores idiotas – A Hermione no le gusta insultarle, pero está empezando a sacarla de sus casillas. Mientras le contesta deja atrás las _plumas de azúcar_. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Harry se hace el sueco en el fondo de la tienda. _Muy valiente, Potter_, se dice para si.

_Ranas de chocolate_. Hay algo perfecto en estas golosinas que te calientan el estómago y te dejan un sabor fuerte y amargo pero reconfortante en el paladar. A Hermione le traen buenos recuerdos porque Ron las come constantemente y olía a ellas el día que se abrazó a él en tercero, cuando le dijo que no iban a ejecutar a Buckbeak porque él iba a ayudarla a buscar argumentos para la defensa. Y ella le creyó porque cuando Ron está de tu parte, es difícil creer que las cosas puedan salir mal.

- Juro que si le cojo voy a machacarle esa narizota que...

Ya ha sido suficiente, antes de llegar a los barriles de la entrada donde guardan los helados Hermione le agarra por una manga de la chaqueta y le pone contra una pared.

- Yo si que juro que como no te calles ahora mismo sacaré la varita y te haré el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas porque así al menos no podrás seguirme y no tendré que aguantarte – Ron la mira desconcertado durante un momento.

- Iré dando saltos detrás de ti – dice desafiante y burlón.

Ante eso Hermione solo puede poner los ojos en blanco y continuar con lo que está haciendo.

_Meigas Fritas_. Espectaculares. Las hay de muchos sabores pero las preferidas de Hermione son las de limón. Le gusta esa textura que tienen, suave y áspera al mismo tiempo y como los pies van separándose del suelo a medida que les das lengüetazos. Comer _meigas fritas_ es como que te besen por primera vez. Hay una cosa que nadie sabe, un secreto que Hermione Granger no contará jamás porque si lo hiciera el cabreo que Ron tiene ahora mismo no sería nada comparado con la furia destructora que se apoderaría de él si se enterase. Víktor Krum la besó el año pasado. Un beso corto, inocente y casi a traición un día que paseaban cerca del lago. Cualquier chica habría levitado con ese beso como si hubiese comido un cargamento de estos helados pero Hermione lo único que pensó entonces fue en Ron y en que aquello, de alguna forma, estaba condenadamente mal.

- Te digo que es un idiota – Ron insiste, pero poniendo un paso más de distancia entre ellos y hablando con voz más queda.

Ante el mostrador de la tienda el dueño de Honeydukes sonríe a Hermione y mira a Ron divertido. Posiblemente haya visto todo su deambular entre las estanterías. O tal vez les conozca de otros años.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta a Hermione desde debajo de su espeso bigote.

- Pastel de calabaza –responde la chica sin dudar.

_Pastel de calabaza_. Es dulce, pastoso y de color anaranjado, cuando el hombre se lo tiende todavía está caliente, porque hace poco que los han sacado del horno. Hermione no sabe por qué es lo que más le gusta de Honeydukes y lo que siempre acaba comiendo. El pastel de calabaza no es divertido y exasperante como los diablillos, dulce y distraído como las plumas, reconfortante y amargo como las ranas de chocolate o espectacular como las meigas fritas. Es solo pastel de calabaza y quizá sea todo lo anterior a la vez y por eso le gusta y por eso ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Cuando Harry se reúne con ellos para salir de la tienda la mira con gesto divertido, levanta las cejas y suelta

- Eres una enamorada del pastel de calabaza, ¿eh?

Hermione asiente y antes de contestar, en un gesto automático tira de la orejera derecha del gorro de Ron, que está mal colocada y dice

- Desde siempre.

**Fin.**


End file.
